


Lost My Phone.

by Azirashell_Ascendant



Category: Tomska -fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azirashell_Ascendant/pseuds/Azirashell_Ascendant
Summary: It was areally importantmeeting.Parody ofThe Hole(I wasthinkingabout it, anyway):https://youtu.be/bAIbvlobWDM





	Lost My Phone.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while despondently tossing small balls of a straw sleeve into an empty soda cup. A useful bus did turn up eventually, and I managed to get most of it down on the complimentary newspaper. I love you, Tomska.

What happened to you?? Why didn't you call the office?

_ Couldn't. Lost my phone_. 

You could have contacted _ me._

_ Oh yes, you're on speed dial. On my phone._

Wait, I took the alternative route that _ you _ planned for _ me._ Why couldn't you have just--?

_ Needed the schedules on Bus Tracker. S'on the phone. _

Thank gods you're here now. How'd you manage? 

_ *kicks off her ridiculously high heels with a small whimper * _

Hon?

_ *rotating her ankles* _

Hon!

_Walked a while. I_ _thought I'd just find the nearest stop_.

Paper schedules, guaranteed bus...did you find one?

_ I got a bit turned round. No maps without my phone. _

They ought to have sent _directions_. You were in an extremely dangerous neighborhood!

_ No, no, they did. Directions, passwords, agenda. All on my notepad widget._

On...oh, dear god. Look, I know money's tight, but could you have taken a cab?

_ Oh yeah, do it all the time. Uber app, you know. _

Ah.

*_tired sigh*_

Well, that sounds like a lovely evening all around; you must have been frantic!

_ Honestly I was more worried whether my stylus had gotten put away safely. _

**Author's Note:**

> It was at home, on the charger.
> 
> This sort of comedy is a bit like a macaron. A very few, very simple ingredients…_very _difficult to get right. So, I should like some feedback very, very much.  
(Because when these fall flat, oh lord, embarrassing is very much an understatement.)


End file.
